Number 10
by Spootsprite
Summary: In the many lands, nine demons supposedly lived to wreak havoc, and spread fear in the hearts of all. Nine were known to the world, bloodthirsty and cruel. However, a tenth demon lay hidden, and was kept secret... Until an event triggered it's awakening.
1. The Heir of the Hyuuga Clan

*-Before beginning this story, I have a few things I'd like to say. First of all, I'm a reader of fan fiction, not a writer... however, I had this idea in my head for some time now, and couldn't bear not putting it on paper. Or in this case, computer. This is my first written story ever, and I'd appreciate some constructive criticism to help me make better stories in the future.

FULL SUMMARY: In the many lands, nine demons supposedly lived to wreak havoc, and spread fear in the hearts of all. Nine were known to the world, bloodthirsty and , a tenth demon lay hidden, and was kept secret... until an event triggered it's awakening. Hinata Hyuuga has just turned five years old, and is now the official heir to the clan. However, unforeseen events will put her to the test, and she will have to live a life of constant apprehension afterwards. Hidden demons will come to light, and a plot vastly superior to ones we know will shake the very foundlings of a land she knew so little of.

...All I can say now, is enjoy! -Kleeo

oooooooooooooooo

She was 5. Four years of life meant a great deal to the main branch of the Hyuuga clan, especially for the eldest daughter. At this age, the daughter was deemed worthy of being announced the next official heir. Representatives of every country were invited to the event, in particular the ambassadors of the Cloud. To partake in another great event: A momentous peace treaty between them and Konoha, the country hidden in the leaves.

Hinata was 5 years old. A small girl, far smarter than what her age depicted. Fair skin, milky lavender eyes and a silver kimono was wrapped around her frail body. She had been woken up that morning by her father's servants, for the first time in her life being called mistress and lady. Before, the branch house merely acknowledged her existence by glaring at her whenever she passed by. Now, they respectfully bowed to her as she walked on, heading towards her father's study.

Hinata wasn't stupid, she knew what the glares and hateful comments meant. She was hated for being assured a great life. Her father Hiashi was the leader of the Hyuuga clan, and only because he was born 4 minutes interval before his twin brother, Hizashi. He was placed in the branch family, and branded with the Caged-Bird seal that now led his life. To follow orders without complaint, and live in fear of death on his brother's whim.

She knew that her position was only a matter of luck. The branch family knew this as well, and didn't fully acknowledge her position as the daughter of the main family. As such, her father instructed her from the youngest age to activate the Caged-Bird seal, and to ignore the rambling of those inferior to them. They deserved to suffer, as far as Hinata's father was concerned.

She didn't believe themselves superior to the branch family, so she just kept quiet whenever they would glare, insult or ignore her. And now that she was 5, they just respected her out of obligation. She didn't necessarily like it, but at least the harsh whispering had stopped.

Walking down the corridor, two branch members led her way. She was nervous, she knew the implications of her newly arrived birthday. It meant responsibility and high expectations. She fidgeted the whole way, pressing her index fingers together and chewing the insides of her mouth. When they arrived in front of the rather large door, the branch members bowed to her and left, leaving her to raise her small fist to knock on the door.

- " Come in "

She jumped, grasping the front of her kimono regaining her breath. She had almost forgotten her father's Byakugan, the kekkei genkaï for which her clan was famous for. Her trembling hand moved to the latch, pushing the door open.

Her father was a rather imposing man, in stature and power. He had piercing eyes, the same as his daughter's, except his were a shade of grey. He wore his hair long, wore a traditional yukata and walked with a cane, though it was obvious he didn't need it. He frowned as his daughter entered his study, head bowed in a defeated manner and shuffled towards his desk. He said nothing of her demeanour, and moved to take a seat.

- " What day is it today? " He asked simply, his head turning slightly towards the window to observe the arriving guests. Hinata simply cringed at the lack of emotion in his voice.

- " T-the 27th of December, father. " She replied softly, slightly raising her eyes to meet her father's. His frown deepened every so slightly, and she squeaked, lowering her head once more.

- " Do you know why I have called you here, daughter? " He asked simply.

Hinata nodded, still staring at the floor. She glanced down at her geta, tapping her feet together to make a wooden clapping sound. Her father sighed, and she took this as a sign to answer the question more vocally. She squeaked, straightening herself suddenly.

- " I am to.. to comport m-myself as a l-lady worthy of the H-Hyuuga name, to not… not bring shame to our clan. "

He nodded - " I expect you to be on your best behaviour tonight. To greet every guest, to maintain civil conversation and such. " He rose from his seat at his desk, walking around it to face his shrinking daughter. " Today is the day you turn 5 years old, and are officially deemed worthy of bearing the title of the next head of the Hyuuga clan. I do not need you to hide away from every person present, or fainting at every last compliment, do I make myself clear? " He pressed, half glaring at Hinata as she backed away, whimpering as she nodded her head, unsure.

Hiashi didn't press the matter further. He went towards the door, opening it with one hand and directing Hinata to pass in front of him. She once again lowered her head, and stalked out of the study closely followed by her father. Heading towards the garden, she caught a glance outside of the window. Snow was beginning to fall in soft flakes, the sky gray and cold. She rubbed he arms unconsciously as she continued her walk towards the celebration.

Once outside, she stopped before the gate leading to the garden. Her father looked at her puzzlingly, and she turned to look in his eyes for the first time in a while.

- " Where is mother? "

Hiashi's eyes hardened, turning as cold as the weather. Hinata cringed and stepped away from him, moving towards the gate as if she hadn't asked a thing. She opened the gate, the question still stuck in her head. The gaze her father threw only meant one thing.

_She's sick again._

It wasn't a surprise, she was often sick since Hanabi's birth. Her blood pressure would suddenly drop to dangerous levels, and she was bedridden most of the time. The clan thought she had passed on this sickness to Hinata, which would explain her frequent fainting and flushing.

Hinata greeted every person she met, from the ambassadors to the bourgeoisie. Some of the women would pinch her cheeks, the men would make comments on how she reminded them of their own families back home. She would make small talk with the noblesse, and receive compliments on her kimono and her uncommon intelligence for her age. She was used to it, but never quite enough to keep her from blushing, which made her father glare at her from afar.

The night was fairly uneventful after that, with the people commenting on the weather and the people present. Most of the gossip was reserved for the Cloud ambassadors, who made it clear that they didn't want to be disturbed. They just glared at anyone who got too close, and acted civil towards the higher-society. They didn't bear Hinata a thought, and she didn't mind at all. They were creepy men that her father invited for the sake of the peace treaty, and she wasn't particularly thrilled to present herself to them. She just did as she was told, acted as the perfect host and ignored them throughout the night.

It was practically midnight when the soirée came to a close. Hiashi had no comments for Hinata, and sent her to bed the moment the guests had left. Without a word, she was escorted to her room by branch members, who bowed to her once she had reached it. Thanking them shyly, she entered her room and went directly to her bed. Falling on top of it, she sighed deeply in her pillow before turning around to face her ceiling.

_And with this, I am officially the heiress to the Hyuuga Clan._

It went rather simply. Once supper was served, her father had called for a toast to congratulate the peace treaty being formed between Konoha and the Cloud. Gifts were given to the ambassadors as a token of appreciation, though none of them really expressed any evident gratitude towards them. Once that was over, Hiashi made a second announcement. His daughter had turned five, and as decreed by the laws of the Hyuuga, she was ready to be announced the official heir to the world. People clapped their hands politely, then offers for her hand in marriage began to arise. Hinata just sat through it all, horrified that her own wedding was being organized before her eyes. Offers of riches and baubles were being sent her father's way, and a notary had arrived to write down the offerings. To have the heir of the Hyuuga clan as a wife would bring power and position to the man she would call her husband. Her marriage was one of convenience, that much she knew. Although having a trophy wife such as her must've lead the ego of many others.

Her mother had read stories to her from her bed, where girls met their prince charming and married, had children and lived happily from then on. Instead, she was staring at her father considering money offers, gifts and power, in exchange for her. She was just sitting at the table, head facing downwards as she heard the offers being spread around. People looking her up, smirking as they imagined her growing older, while others just ate their meal, acting as though the proceedings were entirely normal. Silently sobbing to herself, she remained seated to her chair, trapped.

At the end of the night, she was unhappily arranged with a marriage, and whisked off to bed.

As the thoughts went through her head, her face contorted from anger, rage to desperation. Before she knew it, she was sobbing once again in her bed, turning over and hiding her screams in her pillow. Hitting the sheets, she figured that nothing was fair anymore. She hadn't even been wished happy birthday today.

Still crying, she got out of her bed and tiptoed to her door, placing an ear against it. No sounds could be heard outside, since all the servants were busy cleaning the garden. Swallowing her fear, she opened her door slightly and looked outside, looking for a trace of movement. It was now that she cursed her Byakugan for being inactive. Silently, she creeped around the halls, heading towards her destination. As she arrived, she peered over the edge of the wall to see two guards. She whimpered, sliding against the wall to meet the floor beneath her. She brought her knees up, wrapped her arms around them and sobbed, her head lowered.

- " Mother…. "

oooooooooooooooooo

Neji wasn't one to stay up past curfew. In fact, he was silently fearing the punishment that could be attributed to the fact that he stayed up so late. Though he couldn't really help himself, he had promised Hinata that he was going to be there when she became the official heir. Of course, he couldn't tell her that he had been hiding in the bushes, masking his chakra because he had been kicked out originally, but he had been with her. From the sidelines.

However, he was horrified at the celebration's hidden purpose. Forget the fact that she hadn't been wished a happy birthday the whole night, but marriage? She was only four!

He now understood his father's hatred towards the main house, or rather it's laws. It wasn't human. To force a young girl to bear witness to her marriage being arranged, totally ignoring the fact that she was crying in her chair. Neji sneered.

Worst. Birthday. Ever.

He climbed the stairs, activating his Byakugan as he did. Two of them were guarding the door leading to Hinako-sama's quarters, three were patrolling downstairs. He climbed the stairs quickly, skipping the ones that creaked. Kneeling at the top, he scanned his surroundings to make sure. Three at the first floor, two at the top. As he walked along the corridors, a third figure appeared in his line of sight. Blurry at first, then slowly beginning to take the shape of a small girl.

_...Hinata?_

From what he could see, she was crouching at the segment leading to Lady Hinako's room. He stopped, observing and reading her body language, searching for a clue as to what she'd be doing there

_She's crying._

It wasn't hard to guess why: after this disastrous birthday, she wanted to find comfort in her mother's arms… but Lady Hinako never received visitors. Not since Lady Hanabi was born anyway. She was too sick, no one was allowed to see her, even her own daughter. He frowned.

_I could distract the guards long enough to give her the chance to see her mother. After today, it's the least anyone could do for her. Marriages, hateful fathers, responsibility and disappointment…_

He closed his eyes, rubbing his temples as a headache came along.

_Worst. Birthday. Ever. …I am SO grounded._


	2. A Birthday Gift

Hinata got up, convincing herself that there was no way that she would be seeing her mother today. Wiping her eyes, she got up to head back to her room when she saw her cousin heading towards her, his expression serious. She froze, rooted to the spot and not moving, as if staying immobile would make her invisible. Neji cocked his head to the side.

- " Hinata-sama? " He whispered.

Dumbfounded, she only nodded to acknowledge his presence. He looked around with his Byakugan active, and grabbed her hands, dragging her further from her mother's room. She squeaked, covering her mouth when she did so and started prying her cousin's hands from her own, unsuccessful.

- " Ne-Neji-nii-san.. let go! L-let go of me, i-it hurts! " She said, louder than she wanted.

At these words, he let her hands go, looking over them worriedly.

- " Shit, really? Oh, um, I-I apologize, Hinata-sama. " He said hurriedly, looking over her wrists. She cringed uncomfortably under his gaze before looking down.

- " u-Ummm, no… no, not really. I-I just wanted you to l-let go… I'm sorry. " She spoke softly, barely intelligible. Neji looked her over, before sighing. He rose his gaze, and looked at her seriously.

- " Hinata-sama, what were you doing at this hour? " He whispered. She didn't answer, and instead looked over towards the direction of her mother's room. Neji acted as if he didn't see this, and hardened his gaze, crossing his arms.

- " Well? Should I report this to Master Hiashi? "

- " No! No I… I just wanted to see mother.. before g-going to bed. That's all. " She muttered miserably, looking downwards. " Please don't tell father, I'll go to bed now, promise… "

- " No, you won't be going to bed, " At this, Hinata's eyes widened in fear. " I'm here to help you. " He finished, wearing a smirk. When she realized what he meant, he dragged her back to the edge of the corridor, staring at the guards through his Byakugan. Hinata simply stayed behind him, barely believing what was happening.

- " Ne-Neji-n- " He put his hand over her mouth, silencing her.

- " I'll go distract the guards, leading them away from the door. I'll try to give you half an hour, so you can get in and talk to your mom. You should get out around one twenty. " He whispered. When Hinata nodded dumbly, Neji looked over the wall, getting ready to distract the guards. Before heading out, he turned to Hinata.

- " Oh, and consider this a… Happy Birthday on my part. " He said jokingly, smiling. She didn't have time to answer when he ran out, heading towards the two surprised guards.

She looked around the edge where Neji was speaking frantically to the guards, who just wore panicked expression at his words.

- " Hi-Hinata-sama went missing! I barely had time to see a Cloud nin take her away somewhere! " Hearing this, Hinata had an urge to smack herself. He was overdoing it! "Please come! I… I don't know what to do. Please help her! I-I last saw them in the gardens, she was unconscious… " He practically cried out. The guards, in a blind panic, followed the running Neji in the opposite direction, heading down the stairs. When not a sound was heard, she crept to the door, pushing it open quickly and closing it softly behind her.

oooooooooooooooo

She felt bad, waking her mother at this hour, but she told herself that it was important. Her mother would know what to do, she always did. She walked slowly inside the room, looking around before resting her eyes on the bed. Her mother was there, sleeping soundly with a book having fallen on the floor. She crept silently, making it to her side and shaking her softly to wake her.

- " Mummy? "

It didn't take long for Hinako Hyuuga to wake up. Her eyes opened with difficulty at first, then wide awake when they fell on the figure of her now five year old daughter. She grinned.

" – Hina...? Hina, is that you? Oh, turn on the light, I can't see a thing in this dark… I had told your father I had wanted windows.. " She groaned, but Hinata could tell she was happy to see her. After all, It would have been some time before they could have seen each other again, considering her sickness. She flicked on the bedside lamp while her mother stretched, and Hinata looked at her worriedly.

- " Are you okay? How are you feeling? " Hinata asked, twiddling her thumbs nervously. Hinako simply shrugged, looking at her daughter in adoration.

- " For you, I'm always good. You know that. " She answered with a grin. When her daughter sighed, her mother simply looked to the door. " What happened to the guards? There are always guards when people come to visit me… but even then, no one can come visit me when I'm considered sick. " She frowned, making Hinata shrink in her position.

- " Ummm… Neji is distracting the guards right now… " She muttered, and Hinako's eyes widened before she burst out laughing.

- " Oh wow, Hizashi's boy? This is… uncommon. But I- wait. " She paused, taking this new information in consideration. " Distract the guards? What's wrong? " She looked at Hinata worriedly, and her worries came back in one sudden stream.

- " I.. I-I have.. I'm.. " She babbled, stuttering uncontrollably when tears came back to her eyes. The events of the day, her father's choices… before she knew it, she was crying and being held tight in her mother's arms. She told he everything, from the way the branch family had treated her until today, the party she had no choice to attend, becoming the heir to the clan and being arranged into a marriage she didn't want, to which Hinako didn't react well at all.

- " Marriage? The hell? What the hell is your father thinking, arranging something like that? " She roared, pushing off the blankets and stepping out of bed, to which Hinata panicked.

- " M-Mom! No, you're sick! " She shrieked, pushing her back in bed. " You can't! Daddy hasn't told you yet! How will he react when you suddenly know something he has never spoken to you about? "

At these words, Hinako froze, truth ringing in her daughter's words. She sighed, laying back in bed, frowning deeply.

" Though I still feel like punching him. " She grumbled.

Hinata smiled, admiring the woman she was proud to call her mother. Full of life and spark, yet as beautiful as anyone she had ever seen. She had long midnight blue hair, the same as hers and her lavender eyes. Hinata was a miniature version of her mother, and she only wished she would end up as beautiful. She sighed contently, laying her head on her mother's lap. Hinako looked at her, and sighed as well, though her's was more a sigh of annoyance. Then out of the blue, she got out of bed, leaving Hinata to sit up confused.

- " Mom? "

She went out of view, and the sound of shuffling was heard. Hinata jumped when she heard a crash, followed by swearing. A minute later, Hinako came back into view, holding a box.

- " What's in that? " Hinata asked confused, to which Hinako grinned.

- " Ah, but you see, my daughter, I have a birthday present for you. " She spoke in a strange accent, but Hinata found it funny. She sat on the bed, opening the box to reveal a wedding dress. Hinata cringed, and Hinako frowned. "No way am I giving you a wedding dress now, sweety. Too traumatic for me too… " She swore, and took a box on the side of the dress and handed it to Hinata, before closing the box and placing it under her bed. Hinata, holding the small box, looked to her mother.

- " What's this? " She asked curiously, shaking the box lightly with a smile. Hinako took the box from her hands and opened it slowly. Inside was a chain, to which Hinata looked at in awe. Her mother smiled.

- " This, " She said, fingering the chain lightly " Your father bought this for you when you were born. Of course, you were a toddler who just broke everything back then, so we agreed to keep it safe for until you were older. " She laughed " I want you to have it now, since… I'm not around as often as I would like, and your father seems… well, distant. But we do love you. This should prove it enough. He had to do a few stores to buy it, and I was always complaining at whatever he would buy. " She laughed softly. Hinata just looked at the necklace, and her mother then placed it in her hands.

- " You can wear it, and keep it hidden until next time you see me. Then you can wear it with pride. " She teased " And I can already see Hanabi complaining about having a necklace too… hmm. " While she thought about the possible scenarios, Hinata clasped the necklace around her neck, and beamed happily. They sat in her mother's bed, chatting away about what she had missed in the last few months. Hinata also talked about Hanabi, commenting on how she never slept and always complained, to which her mother cheerfully answered that she had inherited her personality. She smiled, then it faltered slightly until she showed a look of panic.

- " What time is it? " She asked worriedly. Hinako looked at her confused before reaching the clock, squinting at it.

- " One thirty. Don't tell me your little mission had a time limit? " She smirked, to which Hinata turned white. She chuckled. " I understand, you can go save Neji now. " Hinako waved her hand in a dismissing manner, and Hinata jumped out of bed. She turned to her mother and hugging her tightly, she whispered good night in her ear. She smiled.

- " I know things are scary right now, but believe me, everything will get better. I promise. "

Hinata just tightened her hug, before letting her go to leave. Hinako then smiled.

- " Thank Neji for me, will you? Oh, and if you do get caught… I can explain something… what exactly is happening out there? "

Hinata cringed – " Neji told the guards I was kidnapped by a cloud nin… It was stupid of him, he'll ruin the alliance! "

- " Then return to your room, and if you get caught, just tell them it was a cloud nin, but there was a genjutsu placed on him, hiding his true identity. You saw an opportunity to run, and you came here. " She explained seriously. " Honestly, what was he thinking, putting the treaty in jeopardy like that? But… I can't say I'm mad at him. I'm happy he did this for you. Now, go. You can't spare anymore time! I'll talk to your father about this… this wedding. " She finished, then smiled when Hinata frowned. " I'll see you soon, I really am starting to feel better, so it'll be soon, okay? Now, go. "

Hinata ran to the door, opening it slowly, looked around and ran out. She didn't even consider the guards, her first priority was to get to her room. When she reached the door, she quickly got inside and sunk to the floor. Relief washed over her, though she was suddenly reminded of the havoc her pseudo-kidnapping had caused, or was still causing. She got up, but froze when she felt another presence in the room. She started shivering when the presence made itself known.

A figure slowly approached her from the shadows, and she started feeling a whole new level of fear. Opening his arms in a welcoming manner, he spoke in a chilling tone.

- " Hyuuga-sama, please allow me to… carry you to your new home. "

He grinned sadistically, she screeched and everything went black.


	3. The Kidnapping

Neji, for one, wasn't having a fun time. Both his uncle and his father were following him through the forbidden forest, chasing blindly after Hinata, who not only wasn't captured, but safely back in bed sleeping. Meanwhile, he was having a hard time, jumping branch to branch at two in the morning, when all he wanted was to hit the sack. Of course, Hiashi seemed serious enough and his father was fulfilling his duty to the main branch. At one point, Neji stopped, and the two adults were forced to stop alongside him.

- " Neji, what's wrong? " Hizashi asked, concern clear in his voice.

He didn't answer, he just felt that something had gone horribly wrong. On a whim, he activated his Byakugan and froze at what he saw. Of course, Hiashi had seen it long before he.

- " HINATA! "

Well, would you look at that, a Cloud ninja was kidnapping Hinata. Hiashi had disappeared after him, and Hizashi kneeled before Neji, looking at the tired 5 year old.

- " Neji, I know you're tired, but I need you to go back to the village and warn the Hokage. Do you think you can do that? "He asked seriously, grasping his son's shoulders. Neji, wide eyed at what just happened, nodded before turning around and rushing back to warn the village. This certainly wasn't a good day for Hinata. In fact, he feared she might die.

ooooooooooooooooo

Hinata awoke to the feel of wind rushing through her hair, and realized she wasn't in her bed, or anywhere remotely close. She looked down, only to see the forest floor below her, and she shrieked. She wished she could have covered her mouth, because the cloud nin stopped to gaze at his prize.

- " Well, hello there, my little… ah, eyeballed princess. " He smirked, and Hinata's blood ran cold. " I'm glad you woke up, cause your little ninja friends have been chasing me for the past hour or so, and I lost my way. " He then pulled a kunai from his pouch, gently sliding it under her neck. " So If you like your neck flawless, I'd activate my Byakugan and show the nice man the way. " He growled.

Hinata only whimpered, a new stream of tears flowing on her cheeks. The ninja only pressed the blade as to cut her, and snarled.

- " Where the fuck do I go, you little bitch? " He bellowed, and Hinata started crying harder.

- " I-I don't have it yet! Please, let me go… Mom.. mommy! " she wailed, struggling against the man. He only frowned, before hitting the back of her head with the kunai's hilt. She slumped under his arm again, and he sneered.

- " Useless… " he sighed, but then looked at the little Hyuuga more closely. He smirked " at least she'll be a looker some day. " Then licked his lips at the future prospect.

He launched off again, from tree to tree, heading towards what he thought was North.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Hiashi fumed over what he saw. How dare he threaten to kill her. His daughter, the future heir to his clan. His fists turned white as he clenched them hard, keeping his chakra under control until the perfect moment arose to save her. He would. he will bring her home and never let her out of his sight again.

He continued trailing the ninja, knowing perfectly he was headed to the frontier. If he passed it, there wouldn't be any hope left. Hinata's fate would be left to the tyrants that led the cloud. To his joy, the ninja started showing signs of fatigue.

However, after ten more minutes of trailing the ninja, the almighty Byakugan of Hiashi Hyuuga started failing him. Not only that, he sensed a foul chakra being released in the atmosphere, disrupting his vision. For the first time in a long time, Hiashi was afraid. And it wasn't for his life.

ooooooooooooooooooo

The second time Hinata awoke, it was probably three in the morning, judging by the still lacking sun and birds. She had been thrown to the ground, and the cloud nin was silently fuming, looking her over. Realizing this, she looked down to the ground, very much aware that she wasn't allowed any outbursts if she valued her life.

- " How does your vision work? " He asked sharply, as to permit no stalling. Hinata jumped, and immediately went through the lessons she'd been taught.

- " T-the Byakugan s-shall only activate i-if the bearer is worthy o-of it. In ex-extreme cases, it can activate, but c-can put the bearer i-in a profound state o-of pain. In some c-cases, the bearer e-even dies by a-activating it forcefully. Related s-symptoms are- " She didn't have time to finish when a kunai imbedded itself in her right arm. She screamed in pain, clutching her arm as the man got up, twirling three more kunai on his fingers. Her smirked.

- " Better have it activate now sweetheart, cause these woods aren't welcoming. Either activate it by forcing yourself, or I'll activate it by torture… which is another form of forcing, I would think. " He didn't smile, but Hinata sat there horrified as she saw the pure craziness emanating from the man before her. New resolve flowing through her, she started concentrating, clutching the blade protruding from her skin, and forced herself to activate her sight. The man chuckled, the whizzing sound of the kunai twirling unnerving the young girl.

- " I'll count to five. For every five seconds that pass, a new blade shall be finding your already bleeding arm. And so, I suggest you hurry. " He twirled the blades, whistling as he did so. Hinata's crying doubled, and she struggled to activate something she had no power over. She squeezed he eyes shut, and begged. She prayed every god she didn't know. pleaded the fates to spare her. Her crying persisted.

- " Five. " And a new scream was heard.

The begging persisted in her head, prayers flew from her mouth as she begged the blades to stop coming. She thought of her mother, her father, Her little sister that could barely talk yet, her cousin Neji who cared for her and her uncle Hizashi, whom she promised to get to know better if she ever made it back home. She would be better, she would become perfect for the simple desire of being alive.

Home. Alive.

- " Five. " Followed by screams that rang through the forest.

She shivered, but she wasn't cold. It was the end of December, one day after her birthday, and she was shivering from something that wasn't cold. She laughed dryly, barely laughing at all as she looked to her right, and counted.

Ten, maybe twenty. How could twenty sticks not hurt as much as it should? She suddenly thought of Christmas, and the Tree that still stood tall in her house. She had a funny thought, If the man kept placing sticks in her arms, she'd soon have enough to starts wearing all her favourite Christmas ornaments. Her mother would prick a needle through an egg, and make ornaments with its shell. Her father would frown at this disgusting practise, and always feared she'd forget one, and it'd go rotten on them. Hanabi always sucked her thumb, about which she remembered saying, that could destroy her palette if she grew older with this habit. Of course, mummy just fed her cookies, and daddy would scold mummy for giving her too many sweets.

Oh, another stick. Hinata doesn't care anymore.

**Of course you do, child. I can smell the blood from where I am.**

Hinata shook her head, still smiling, and the Cloud nin fell back, eyes wide and disbelieving.

- " W-What the fuck are you? " He yelled, stepping away from the now unnatural Hyuuga, who now bore over twenty Kunai in her body. She just swayed there, humming.

**Come, child. Let me remove those sticks from your body. It's not becoming of a human. Are you a hedgehog or not?**

Hinata giggled, tapping her hands together. " Hedgehog. " she squealed. She rose to her feet, without a problem and walked through the forest. The ninja growled, grabbing a few shuriken this time and snarled.

- " As if I'm gonna let a demon walk away from me! " And he threw them.

With a move of her hand, however, Hinata deflected them, as if a shield had be put in place to keep further harm from reaching her. The ninja backed away, frowned and placed his hands in a seal in front of him.

- " Kai! " He yelled, and Hinata fell to the ground in a heap. She squirmed about, dragging herself on the ground, away from the ninja who was now smirking once again.

- " I don't know what just happened, but no way am I gonna let my prize go demonic on me. You come back here now, and we'll continue our wonderful exercises, or I'll just… end it all now. " He licked his lips, fingering a few shuriken. Hinata only whimpered.

- " Mom… mommy.. please.. " she whispered.

Then she heard it, clear as day.

**Child, run! Are you the daughter of a ninja or aren't you? Run, find a way. Use what is at your disposal! **

She gasped, turned her head to the source, and saw the forest stretch out as if welcoming her within it's depths. She didn't flinch when a hand pressed itself on her shoulder aggressively.

- " Did you hear a word I just said, you stupid child? " He growled, before pushing her back to the ground. She didn't react to the pain, since she felt absolutely nothing now. Her eyes widened as she observed her kidnapper get closer, prowling like a wild animal. She backed away, until she felt herself hit against a tree, then she just whimpered. The ninja smirked at her predicament, and Hinata struggled with her thoughts.

_Use what is at my disposal… disposal…_

She glared at the man who was slowly moving closer to her. When he was at a few inches from reaching her, she ripped a kunai from her arm and threw it at the enemy, imbedding it in his leg. He howled in pain and she grabbed two more blades from her arms, watching the man struggle to stand up straight.

- " I'M GONNA KILL YOU! " He roared.

**RUN.**

She got up, willing her legs to move towards the voice calling to her. She didn't have the luxury to wonder if it was friend or foe, but she simply thought that anywhere would be better than where she was. The pain was slowly starting to come back to her, and she knew that if she didn't hurry, the pain would eventually kill her.

Hinata ran, as fast as her wounded legs could carry her. Her kimono was ripped to pieces, and dyed red by the blood that seeped from the open wounds. She could hear the Cloud-nin catching up behind her, yelling multiple curses as he chased after her. She ran, amongst the trees and wilderness, with only a nameless voice to lead her.

**You are almost there, the clearing, see? You can make it, will your legs to move, faster!**

Then she pierced through the forest, making it to a clearing where a little hut could be discerned in the distance. Without a second thought, she ran as fast as she could towards the quaint little cottage. The ninja behind her froze, as he felt the malice spreading from the refuge. He didn't dare move, as the girl inched closer. Reaching the steps, she fell upon them, crying.

- " Help- Help me! Please help me! " Hinata screamed, as she felt darkness blurring her vision. Panting hard, she pulled herself to the top of the stairs, and crept closer to the door. Then, she heard the voice again.

**Get inside quickly, you don't have much time left, and are still in grave danger. I apologize in advance, for this will be the only way to assure your life and his death.**

She raised herself to her feet once again, pain becoming apparent on her face. Pulling the latch, she fell inside and scrambled towards the voice.

**The seal I will be placing upon you requires your full submission, and acceptance. You will have no choice, and neither will I… I apologize, but none of us have time to spare!**

Entering a room, she forced herself once again to rise, and slowly approached the heaving bed. She gasped in horror at what she saw. A woman, clearly old and struggling to stay alive as her pained eyes rested on Hinata. They softened at the sight of her, and she rose a hand to stroke the young girl's cheek.

At once, Hinata felt chakra explode from the room, filled with killing intent. She shivered uncontrollably, and the old woman smiled sadly at this. She stoked her face gently, as if to calm the young girl, and then a voice was heard.

- " You stupid child, do you hear me? Get the fuck out before I force you out! Either way, I'll make sure to kill you slowly and painfully… " She heard the ninja outside yell, and tears started falling from her eyes again. Her lip trembled as she stared at the woman emanating such demonic Chakra. She, however, only smiled sadly as she stared at the young girl in front of her. Her hand left the small girl's face, and Hinata was surprised to hear the woman's voice in her head again.

**You are so young… I'm sorry, but I don't have a choice…**

With these words, the woman placed her hand on Hinata's chest, muttering a few incantations and started writing blood seals which hung glowing in the air. Hinata didn't dare move, as the whole building started shaking. Suddenly, the seals started melting into the girl's skin, causing her to shriek uncontrollably in pain. The woman started screaming as well, as a vaporous mass escaped her body to insert itself inside Hinata. The old woman panted heavily, as if the ritual was taking every ounce of life she had left. Etching began marring the young girl's back, twisting and looping in an intricate tattoo. It had barely taken a minute, that the woman let go, eyes drooping in sadness, but still with a hint of satisfaction. Hinata stared on, numb from the pain as her wounds began closing. Looking at her body, she noticed the markings going from her arms throughout her back, feeling the swelling with her fingers.

- " Wh-what did you do to me? "


	4. To Learn from a Demon

_*-To answer a few questions I've been receiving, this will indeed be a NaruHina fanfic, and there will be no Harem. I feel as though the story looses credibility when a harem is included, since the main character somehow starts acting obnoxious and superior. I don't imagine Hinata acting that way, and I have no intention of depicting her as such. And so, Harems will not be a focal point of this story. Actually, the only character I'd see in the Naruto universe with a Harem would be Sasuke, but he's not getting one either. XD_

_It's only been a day, and I would like to thank all the reviewers that took the time to tell me how they appreciate my story up till now! I'll make sure to not disappoint, and will update as often as I can._

_So enjoy Chapter 4! -Kleeo_

All of a sudden, the malefic chakra had stopped, and Hiashi quickly reactivated his Byakugan. He had been heading towards the cloud country, not knowing where exactly the enemy ninja was heading. It was sad to say, but the Hyuuga were as close to blind without their Byakugan. He stopped on a branch, scanned the area and left as quickly as he could towards the small form of his injured daughter, whimpering in the distance.

He was worried. No, worry was an understatement. He was confused, baffled and slightly apprehensive at the sudden disappearance of the malefic source of chakra. What's more, his daughter seems perfectly fine, despite the fact that kunai we practically bleeding out of her body. She was healing at an alarming rate, and fear begun spreading over his features as he pushed his analysis further.

Black chakra now marred her system, twirling in and out of her body, as if it were second nature. It seemed to be healing her wounds, but Hiashi only frowned at this thought. He had never had Hinata learn any medical jutsu. He had judged it useless, considering her position and power as daughter of the main branch. He had thought that no one would be fool enough to attempt something against the esteemed Hyuuga clan.

Clearly, he had been wrong. The only thing he could do at the moment was increase his speed, as he watched the Cloud nin inch towards her shelter, blade in hand.

_Hinata!_

oooooooooooooooooooooo

The woman was still breathing, only barely. She was choking on her breath, and desperately trying to pass on the knowledge of what just happened to a 5 year old girl. Hinata stood there, watching her arms with wide eyes as the kunai that marred her fair skin literally bled from her body, falling to the ground in soft clinks. What's more, her Byakugan had activated, judging by the veins she felt around her eyes. She could see everything, from the smallest mouse in the next room over, to the ninja slowly making his way inside the cabin.

Fear gripped her once again, and she turned to the woman, who was forcing herself to form coherent thoughts, to pass on to Hinata.

**There… there are nine known demons in the world, nine who wreaked havoc since the beginning. However.. there was a tenth, who… who was kept hidden, simply because it feared bloodshed, and the nature he was born with. It loved… humans. And so, humans formed… f-formed a pact with it. Sealed inside a human, it's gentle nature remained. However, unlike…**

She was falling in and out of consciousness, and Hinata wasn't blind, far from it now. This woman was on her deathbed. She tried applying the dark chakra healing her to the woman, and it seemed to ease her pain, but for a moment. She smiled, seemingly thanking her.

**Unlike… it's fellow kin, once the jailer dead, it unleashes into the world, full of cruelty and hate. You… saved Juu from that… and I'm sorry for the treatment you'll receive here on out…**

Hinata shook her head, listening to the woman while observing the movements of the ninja outside, his hand held firmly onto the latch of the cottage, blade held to his chest with his other. She turned to the woman, and shook her head, attempting a smile.

- " You s-saved my life maam, and for that I can't thank you enough… If I get punished simply for being alive, then I'll happily receive punishment. " She replied, conviction resting in her lavender eyes. Then her expression changed to one of happiness. "if this Juu is as nice as you say, then I don't mind. He did save me… I think. "

The woman looked to her, no clear expression written on her face as she starred at Hinata. She started fidgeting nervously, thinking she had said something wrong when the woman smiled.

**So young… so wise and kind… tell me child, what's your name?**

Opening her mouth to answer, she was interrupted by an enraged yell, coming from the inside of the house. Her eyes widened.

- " HYUUGA! "

She cringed, remembering her position. She faced the woman again, noticing her chakra fluctuating, leaving her dying system. Hinata tried applying more dark chakra to her form, but it was slowly receding back into her body, to her horror. She started shaking, as the woman's breathing became horribly labored. She didn't want her savior to die. She grabbed the woman's hand, forcing her own chakra into her body, but the old lady was too far along the path of death. She sobbed.

- " No… NO! Don't leave me all alone! I-I don't know what to do! " She cried, as she heard footsteps echo closer down the halls, lead by the sound of her voice. She didn't care, all she knew is that she didn't want to die alone. Holding the woman's hand tightly, she told herself that at least se got to meet someone friendly in her last moments. She even thought about meeting her in the afterlife, after she'd died one way or another. The woman turned to her one last time, eyes bleary, and she rasped one final word.

- " …name…. "

Hinata wiped her eyes, then leaned forward, whispering her name in the old woman's ear. Fulfilling the woman's final request, she got up quickly and scanned for the nina. He was barely two doors down. She hid underneath the woman's bed, not before seeing her smile faintly. Once hidden, she waited.

Passing in front of the door, the Kumo-nin peered inside to notice a woman lying in bed. Upon closer inspection, he noticed she was mere instants from death. He smirked, as he observed the kunai lying on the floor, from when Hinata's miracle healing had occurred. He then took on a pained expression, entering the room and facing the woman in bed. He spoke with a worried tone, trying to convince the lady to reveal Hinata's location.

- " I'm sorry to intrude, ma'am, but have you seen my…. Little girl? Pathetic thing really, she ran of in the forest and never came back to me. " He seemed to say in a sad voice. Hinata felt bile rise in her throat. That was a blatant lie!

The woman stared at the man, clearly now barely alive, unable to utter a word. Her lips moved, but no words came out of them. The man tapped hit foot impatiently, before whipping out a Kunai and throwing it towards her. The woman closed her eyes, accepting death.

To Hinata, everything suddenly started moving in slow-motion. The blade whizzing through the air, heading towards the woman… This all seemed second nature to her. Before she knew it, a voice suddenly screamed in her head, surprising her and catching her off guard.

**WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE? SAVE HER NOW!**

Her body moved on it's own, picking up a kunai on the ground and running towards the ninja moving in slow-motion, slicing his arm off. She grabbed it airborne, then whirled around to face the Kumo-nin, kunai held in a defensive stance. Her eyes had turned grey for a split second before turning back to their original lavender. Time began moving normally again, and a splitting scream was heard, chilling the young girl. She raised her eyes, widening them when she noticed that the man's arm was missing, and slightly faint when she looked down, noticing herself holding it in her hand, tightly as is she were to crush it.

She yelped, letting go of the arm as if it were on fire, then started trembling as the enraged nin faced her. He smiled sadistically, pulling out kunai with his good arm and stared at her with profound killing intent. When he started chuckling, then laughing maniacally, the very blood in her veins froze as she heard him utter these words.

- " An arm for a leg? Sure. Then I'll just rip out those eyes and have fun killing you slowly, you little bitch. I'll start with your fingernails, then your fingers... oh, and then your hands.. and so on."

He ran at her, and all of her instincts told her to flee at that very moment. She turned heel and ran, heading out of the house and into the clearing. She panted heavily, activating her Byakugan once again and noticing her father not far in the distance. She thought she would survive, when she heard the man yelling,

- " NOT A FUCKING CHANCE! " He bellowed, then formed a one-handed seal. " RAIKOU SHOUHEKI! " (lightning barrier)

She ran even faster, but then encountered a lightning barrier encompassing the surrounding area. She rushed into it, shocking her and sending her flying away a few feet. She rose up to her feet, numb and winded, then turned to the source of the hysterical laughing. She cringed as she watched him walk, slowly and tantalizing. He smirked when she took at defensive stance, holding the kunai. He snickered when he noticed she was shaking, barely containing the fear she expressed.

- " Yes.. shiver, be afraid. This'll all make it even more worthwhile… " He spoke, raising his blade over his head, ready to strike-

When everything froze in place.

Hinata stood there, dumbfounded. The ninja didn't move, the wind had stopped blowing and the trees remained motionless. Even the lightning barrier surrounding the area wasn't crackling as it had before. She stood there, defensive stance still in place, and she didn't dare move. Then, a breeze passed, blowing her hair out of place. Looking up from her position, she saw a white antelope looking at her, silently judging her. He was larger than the norm, had multiple horns coming out of it's head and had black eyes, with silver retinas. It looked majestic, mystical even, but Hinata knew better to drop her guard. He took a few steps forward, before stopping a few meters away.

**Your name is Hinata Hyuuga.**

It wasn't a question, it was a confirmation. She nodded slowly, and the antelope stared at her, sizing her up. It seemed to frown, though the notion was silly.

**You are weak.**

At these words, her stance faltered and she lowered her head slightly, looking at the ground. She couldn't deny it, even her father had told her that she was weak during every training exercise. She was used to it by now, but it still hurt to hear it.

**This man is threatening everything your are, everything you represent, and you just cower behind your title, hoping it'll save you. Here, on a battlefield, your name and rank do not matter, only your survival. To use what is at your disposal, and to abuse it as much as you can.**

Hinata's eyes widened at the words the antelope spoke. He talked as if he knew war, and lived every day as a survival challenge. Her Byakugan wasn't activated, but she could easily read the sorrow in the creature's eyes. Deep sorrow and pain.

Hinata shook her head, staring at the beast as she spoke.

- " I-I barely have any training, and no weapons to defend myself with... I have no experience in combat, and am considered a burden to my family. How can I defend myself, knowing I have a of these weaknesses and no strength? "

The creature remained silent, looking a her with pity. Hinata didn't mind, she knew she was in a pitiful state and position. She looked down, wishing her father to hurry and save her... though she hated herself for thinking like that. She wished she had strength like her father, charisma like her mother and confidence like her cousin. She wished she could make friends easily. She wanted so much in life, and yet, felt that she had so little.

The antelope shook it's head, as if he had read Hinata's thoughts, and pawed at the ground to gain her attention.

**Give me control of your body for a moment, and I will end this immediately. I do not wish for Mariko's death to be in vain.**

At these words, Hinata raised her head to stare at the regal beast. Mariko must've been the woman in the bed who saved her life. If that was the case, then that must be...

- " Juu? "

Silence followed her question, and Hinata merely nodded, taking the silence as a confirmation. She smiled at the creature, taking a tentative step towards it. When she was facing Juu, she raised her hand to touch his flank, though it was obvious that he didn't trust her. Not yet anyway. He stared at her, and she in turn smiled at him.

For the first time that night, she felt hope.

- " I trust you. " She whispered, then reality came back.

Still standing in the distance as if she had never moved, Hinata dropped her defensive stance, as well as her kunai. The man smirked at this, raising his kunai further up as he shouted.

- " BEING COCKY NOW, ARE WE? I'LL ENJOY TORTURING YOU SLOWLY. " He screamed, bringing down his arm, throwing the blade. " THEN WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, THE HYUUGA CLAN WILL BE NEXT, MARK MY WORDS! I'LL MAKE EVERYONE YOU LOVE SUFFER! "

The ninja aimed his kunai at the girl's torso, getting close to landing it's mark when her hand whipped out and caught it in mid-air by the handle. Dark chakra poured from her small form in waves, covering the field in shadow. 'Hinata' simply threw the kunai in the air, catching it by the tip before throwing it again, hurling towards the dumbfounded Kumo-nin. She smirked.

Hinata's conscience had faded back to the depths of her mind. Darkness crept around her as she fell, and she let the tenth demon take control. Juu was out.


	5. Disappointments

_Here's chapter five, for all of those who have been waiting eagerly! I've been working on it non-stop for the past two days, because the previous chapters seemed so long on Word, but so short on the actual site… I can say I was discouraged. But never fear, this story will not stop. I promise._

_So, as to remedy the lack of length, I went over my usual word count of 2000 and made it 4000. Hopefully, that'll give this story more substance and depth. I tried filling in loose parts, and clarifying whatever I saw was faulty. Hinata will be explored more in the later chapters, as well as a few flashbacks regarding Juu._

_As always, I thank my reviewers, and those who stop by long enough to actually read what I write. I'm still learning, but I hope that I can achieve a decent story with what I have planned. Really, thank you for reading, it means a lot! _

_Enjoy! -Kleeo_

Neji was borderline comatose when he made it back to the village. Once at the gates, he demanded that the chuunin guards bring him to the Hokage immediately. Seeing the panic and fatigue in the young boys eyes, they didn't question his motives and brought him to the Hokage's tower. Knocking upon the door, another chuunin was there to greet them. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of the exhausted boy, and aimed a glance down the hall.

- " What's this about? It's 3 in the morning for heaven's sake! " He grumbled, rubbing his eyes. Neji simply glared at the man, and adopted his signature no-nonsense look.

- " This is a matter of the utmost importance, and it is absolutely necessary that I speak to the Hokage. Immediately. " He growled out the last part. The chuunin didn't flinch at Neji's animosity, and simply turned his head towards the inside, awaiting an order from his superior.

- " Let him in. "

With this, the chuunin simply stepped aside, permitting the young boy to enter the office.

Sarutobi was sitting at his desk at 3 in the morning. The question as to why, he didn't even know. Paperwork seemed to appear only when people were in dire need of him, and because of that, the pile never lessened. He sighed in frustration as he leaned in his chair, and instead directed his attention to the clearly tired out Hyuuga boy in front of him.

- " Neji Hyuuga, is it? What brings you here so early in the morning? "

Neji's eyes were slowly failing him, and he could barely stand because he was so tired. He squinted his eyes towards the Hokage, who could clearly see that this boy was mere moments from knocking out. He signaled a chuunin, who pulled out a chair for the tired boy. Having no strength to refuse him, he sat down.

- " Sir, the Hyuuga clan is in dire need of your assistance. Earlier tonight, following the celebration announcing the next heir, an ambassador of the Cloud infiltrated the compound and kidnapped Hinata. The whole of the clan is currently pursuing her, and I was sent to request help from the Hokage himself. " He finished, leaving the old man sitting in front of him to rub his temples in annoyance.

- " Are you absolutely sure that it was an ambassador? Surely they wouldn't simply throw aside the treaty to kidnap the Hyuuga Heir? " He asked, and seeing Neji lower his head in defeat, he continued. " Well, this is regrettable… I'll send out as many ready and able ninja I can. In the meantime, it seems you've had a long night. "

Neji nodded, head drooping and consciousness failing him. At the sight of him slumping in his chair, the Hokage simply smiled.

- " How astonishing, that the will of fire burns so bright in someone so young. "

He got up from his desk, removing his hat and walked towards the chuunin.

- " Get every able chuunin and higher-level ninja searching for Hinata Hyuuga. I expect you to be ready in less than 10 minutes. "

The tired nin nodded and disappeared. Then, Sarutobi proceeded to the side of the window, hands behind his back. He looked outside as the few ninja still patrolling proceeded to enter the forest in pursuit of the kidnapper.

- " Wolf! Coyote! "

Two anbu level ninja appeared in the office. One had medium length hair tied in a high ponytail, while the other had silver hair, spiking upwards and defying gravity. Both bowed to the Hokage as he turned to them.

- " My lord Hokage. "

- " Head to the temporary residing hotel of the Cloud ambassadors. If any are present, put them under arrest and bring them to interrogation. If any put up a fight, incapacitate them, but do not kill them. Do I make myself clear?

Both bowed to the Hokage and disappeared. Sarutobi moved to sit at his desk, pushing aside the paperwork to take out his sightseeing orb. He was going to find Hinata, and then he would finish his damn paperwork.

But when he looked into it, expecting to see a young girl being kidnapped, he saw wisps of dark energy blinding his vision. He started really panicking when the energy dissipated enough to show him a Hinata, bearing horns and possessing dark eyes with silver pupils. She was emanating such demonic chakra, and looked downright frightening for someone so young.

Sarutobi blinked, then reclined back into his chair. Clearly, his paperwork had to wait. Standing up, shedding his robe to reveal standard shinobi attire, he lept out of his window, heading towards the faint amount of demonic chakra he could feel in the distance.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

The Kumo-nin simply stared at the now estranged form of the Hyuuga girl he had kidnapped a few hours ago. If it even was a girl anymore. She had grown barely a few inches, her eyes didn't seem to bear the Byakugan anymore, and instead they were a strange mix of black and white. Her hair had grown slightly longer, her skin darkened slightly and horns were growing out of her head.

She looked like a 10 year old, murderous and demonic brat.

He turned his head slightly, as to not drop his guard, and looked behind him where the girl had thrown the kunai moments ago. Instead of simply sticking in the ground, there was a fairly large crater were the kunai sat, still leaking dark chakra. He gulped, then focused his entire attention on her.

- " Big deal, you pumped chakra into a kunai. I'm a Jounin-level ambassador of the Cloud! What damage do you think you can inflict on me, Hyuuga? " He sneered.

Hinata looked on. She didn't move, simply analyzed the man before her. She raised a hand, to which the reacted by taking a stance, when she simply started feeling the horns that had grown on her head. She smiled.

_**- " Different for every host. Horns, hmm? "**_

She lowered her hand, and started walking towards the wary man, who backed away at each step she took. The dark chakra evaporated into the ground as she walked, rolling off her body in waves as she smiled. She stopped at a few meters from the man, who backed away until he was pushed against his own barrier. He winced at her carefree smile.

- " What are you smiling at? " He shouted, raising yet another kunai. Hinata stared on, then shifted her weight on one foot and crouched in a standard Gentle Fist stance. The smile had never left her face.

_**- " It's been so long I haven't been outside. And I can tell it's going to be a beautiful day… it's a shame I have to taint it by showering your blood everywhere. I mean, I hate fighting. " **_She whined. The ninja cringed at the tone of her voice, but stood his ground knowing full well that he didn't have a choice.

He took his chance and rushed at her. Aiming a strike at her neck with his blade, she leaned forward and dodged the blow. He aimed strike after strike, but she kept dodging as if it meant nothing. Gracefully and elegantly, she spinned and twirled her way out of the man's grasp. With the Kumo-nin panting frantically, his eyes widened and his breath hitched when the elusive girl took a few light, calculated steps towards him.

She aimed a strike to his head. The man cursed before evading, aiming to counterattack. He didn't have time; the girl was bombarding him with a multitude of follow-ups. With his arm missing, he felt off balance and slightly disadvantaged. What's more, he needed his arm to counter whatever advances the girl executed using her Gentle Fist. Slapping hands away were one thing, but she channeled chakra not only to her hands, but to her feet as well. Her naked feet, menacing pose, dark chakra and demonic appearance only served to push the Kumo-nin deeper into despair. He knew he couldn't win, he had no special talent whatsoever.

_**- " What was it you said? A Jounin-level ambassador? " **_She sneered at the man cowering before her. Raising a palm, she struck his chest, aiming at the man's heart. She felt it pulse dangerously with the contact, to which she smiled. In a few seconds, the heart would start beating frantically, out of control until it burst. Then, unable to filter blood through his system, he would eventually die of the excess of carbon monoxide polluting his body.

She summarized that he had approximately two minutes left to live.

Just then, his heart burst, and he slumped to the ground in a pathetic heap. The young girl watched the man coldly as he went through multiple spasms. Blood was seeping from his mouth, from the evident lack of fresh oxygen in his system, which only filled Hinata with glee. Crouching down at his level, she simply took the kunai still resting in his hand, and observed it closely.

_**- " I had told you before that I hated fighting. " **_She stated matter of factly, before stabbing the man's only hand. He screeched in pain, which only served in fuelling Hinata's cruel pleasure. Twisting it a few times for good measure, she ripped it out finally, letting the man whimper pathetically.

_**- "I'd suggest you do not scream. It'll only serve in killing you faster. Now, I will count to five. " **_She glared at the man, using his very own words against him. _**" – For every five seconds that pass, a new blade shall be finding your already bleeding arm. Don't yell too much, I want you to suffer… for what you did to this girl, and what you were going to do to Mariko. " **_when she was only answered with silence, she smirked, raising the blade.

The man whimpered, or wheezed painfully and pathetically, sending the young girl apologetic glances. He couldn't talk, it'd only shorten his life span and he knew it. For the next two minutes he had to live, he'd be receiving approximately 20 Kunai strikes in his arm and body. The man did the only thing he could have done in that instant.

He cried, and Hinata smirked.

_**- " Five. " **_The kunai came down, unrelenting.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In all of his years as a shinobi of Konoha, Hiashi had met his fair share of sick people, twisted and cruel in their plans and thoughts. One particular that came to mind was the Snake Sannin Orochimaru, as well as Itachi Uchiha. One had conducted illegal experiments on fellow shinobi, while the other proceeded to massacre his whole family, letting his younger brother live to see it all.

At that moment, he couldn't believe the savagery that his daughter was causing to the ambassador. When she had started exhibiting signs of fear and shyness in her younger years, he knew that she would have a hard time becoming a shinobi. Killing wasn't in her nature, and he had done everything in his power to change that. By subjugating her to anger and desire, by putting her position in jeopardy. Even by threatening her with her own mother.

Now, standing outside the slowly failing barrier, he could only watch as his innocent daughter took pleasure in stabbing a kunai repeatedly in the man's body. From what he could see, the heap was now barely alive, and now barely able to maintain the barrier surrounding the area. He stared at her in disbelief as she smiled, raising the kunai over her head and bringing it down. She would only repeat the process again and again.

When the man was no longer alive, she still didn't stop. Tears were falling from her cheeks and she brought the blade down. Hiashi didn't dare move as she proceeded to yell, and hack off the man's remaining limbs. She didn't laugh, but she wasn't exactly stable. Sick in his stomach, he called out.

- " Hinata. "

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At the sound of his voice, she did the only thing she could have done; dropped the kunai and turned to face him in pure terror, afraid of what he might think. Instantly, the black and silver eyes faded back to lavender, and Hinata's arms sprung up to try and hide the horns protruding for her head. In the meantime, her father simply stared at her, in all of her demonic glory.

Tears fell in silent tracks down her rosy cheeks, as she stared at herself. She was holding the ambassador's arm and leg in her hands, that she faintly remembers having hacked off herself. She was covered in not only her own blood, but his as well. Her Kimono was dyed red, as if it were originally made that way, and practically ripped to shreds. Evil streams of chakra still swirled around her. Her horns were slowly retreating, but not fast enough to hide the monstrosity she had become.

Looking up, she tried to read whatever expression she could on her fathers face, and was surprised to see that he was an open book. She read fear, disappointment. She saw disgust reflect in stupefied eyes, as he just stood at the forest's edge, ready to run at any sudden movements.

_Father fears me._

The streams of chakra intensified with her conflicting emotions. She was crying, disgusted with herself, and the look her father was giving her, mixed with his obvious repulsion only served to fuel the chakra's animosity.

Screeching, she felt the chakra start pressing unto her like gravity, pushing her against the ground. The air was saturated with anger and fear, and the girl felt herself being crushed against the ground by the very power that had saved her moments ago. Raising her head painfully and struggling to raise herself even remotely, she noticed her father pull out a blade and slowly advance towards her, killing intent mixed with dread present in his grey eyes. Staring at the man she knew as her father, the head of the esteemed Hyuuga clan, she felt the tears continuously streaming on her cheeks, and made no move to wipe them away. She had shamed the Hyuuga clan in the worst way possible; She had made a pact with a demon. Though one thought plagued her mind before she slipped into unconsciousness.

…_Father hates me._

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He only had one thought coursing through his mind at the time when the girl had displayed… horns erupting from her head, as well as a cruel desire for killing. This… thing wasn't his daughter.

For all concerned, he would say that she died during the kidnapping. She and the Kumo-nin would have fallen in a ravine, and when the time came to collect the bodies, they would be impossible to find. Eaten by wolves, or any other wild beast. One thing he knew, was that he couldn't accept that the heir to his clan be a demon. Thinking it was for the best, when he saw the girl starting to get crushed by the sheer force of the chakra she commanded, he moved to kill her. From his pouch, he took out a kunai and stalked towards her, slowly at first to assure himself that the girl wouldn't lash out all of a sudden. Calculating his steps, he walked towards the girl, who simply watched him helpless as tears continued to flow from her eyes. He sneered. He would have to blind her too, to defend the secrets of the Byakugan.

Just then, he felt himself be tackled to the ground in an effort to restrain him. Snarling and activating his Byakugan, he saw to his great surprise that it was no other than Hatake Kakashi, Wolf anbu that was pinning him down. He cursed, before looking ahead to where the girl was lying.

The Hokage arrived moments later, followed by five other anbu, including Hizashi. Taking in the gory scene of what was left of the Cloud ambassador, the demonic chakra pouring from one Hinata Hyuuga and the killing intent being emitted by none other that Hiashi Hyuuga, aimed at his own daughter. Sarutobi frowned. What was happening here?

- " Hiashi, at the moment you are to put family feuds aside and as a ninja whose allegiance lies with the village, are required to fill me in on this situation. Immediately. " He toned, as he approached the young girl who's chakra had diminished, but not enough to actually reach her. He turned to the wolf anbu, nodding to him. Immediately following the Hokage's order, Kakashi lifted himself from the man. Raising himself to his feet, Hiashi brushed the dust from his hakama before fixing the Hokage with a pointed glare.

- " Yesterday, at approximately seven, a banquet was organized at my compound to not only celebrate the momentous peace treaty being formed between Kumo and Konoha, but to announce that girl as my heir. Once the festivities over, it had come to my attention that one of our younger branch members reported my daughter missing, kidnapped by the Kumo ambassador. " He explained, not before the Hokage frowned.

- " At what time had this happened? " He asked, to which the Hyuuga head growled irritably.

- " One or so in the morning, lord Hokage. "

When he nodded, Hiashi proceeded to explain the remainders of the evening. Once announced disappeared, he put together a search team and made it his first responsibility to find his missing daughter. The events of the night according to Hiashi's point of view didn't seem to particularly surprise the young girl, so the Hokage was led to believe it all true.

-" …And so I arrived after regaining my Byakugan, only to find that… thing, ripping out the man's legs, and taking pleasure in doing so. Not to mention she had horns- " He continued, before Sarutobi interrupted him.

- " Horns, Hiashi? What are you talking about? "

Hiashi sneered, then pointed to the girl sobbing in the grass. " That foolish… girl, went and made a pact with a demon. In exchange for power, he takes control of her body and destroys what it wants. Granted it does what the fool ordered the brainless thing to do firsthand. "

At these words, Hinata's heap whipped up, chakra flaring as she glared hard at the heartless man in front of her. Letting the chakra course freely throughout her body, she rose to her feet as if all the weight had suddenly been lifted, and sneered at Hiashi.

- " What right do you have, to insult Juu like that? He saved my life, much more than what you were about to do! " She screeched, still in control of her own body. The energy she emitted, however, seemed to have a mind of it's own and lashed out at the head Hyuuga. He dodged, before taking his own Jyuuken stance.

- " Why you insolent little- " He growled, before taking off at great speed, aiming a strike right at Hinata's heart. She slid down, enabling the chakra to hinder his advances when-

- " ENOUGH! "

Birds scattered as the sheer force of the order echoed through the forest. Hiashi froze, before regaining his composure. He didn't miss the glare sent his way by the Hokage, and simply frowned when he spoke in a harsh tone.

- " I expected you to know better than this, Hiashi. Aiming to kill your own daughter? "

- " She is no daughter of mine. " He spat " If anything else, she's been a failure from the moment she was born. No exceptional ability, no Byakugan for her to activate and no spine. I must preserve the integrity of my clan, and as such, I will not accept a demon-housing whore to pollute my halls! "

- " I have activated the Byakugan. " She whispered.

But Hiashi had long forgotten about Hinata. Facing the old man, his face contorted in obvious rage as his rant continued.

- " Clearly, it wasn't enough to allow the fox to destroy our village, then accept it amongst us as if it were normal, " He began, and ignored the chill that filled the room at that moment. Dark looks were aimed at him as he continued. " Be advised, I'm disowning this girl. I will not accept her back in my house. Have her live in the streets for all I care. Have her die of starvation. Just make sure she does not taint my family. " With that, he turned to leave a stunned Hokage and tearing, wide-eyed Hinata, when he stopped.

- " If the decision made tonight is to be rid of the demon, take care to rip out her eyes in the process. The Byakugan will die with that traitor, and you'd better make sure of that. "

Hinata, who just couldn't deal with so much at the moment, simply fainted under the sheer pressure of all that was happening in such a short time. The Hokage demanded that a squad of Anbu escort Hiashi to his office, where he would be dealt with. Hizashi followed the squad, carefully watching over his furious brother as he was led away. Coyote and Wolf proceeded to check the girl's vitals, to find that the girl was suffering from serious chakra withdrawal. Sarutobi only demanded that the girl be brought to the hospital, where she was to be taken care of. Looking at his Anbu, Coyote nodded before picking up the girl carefully from the ground, placing her securely in her a nod to both her captain and superior, she vanished, leaving Kakashi alone with the old man.

The Anbu removed his wolf mask to show a single charcoal eye, hiding a look of utmost concern. Sarutobi was deep in thought, pondering of the events that had transpired that night. Considering all that had happened, it was clear that the Hokage would have a lot on his mind for at least the next month.

Finally, Sarutobi turned to his remaining Anbu with a sad smile.

- " Considering the fact that Jiraya isn't here, I would like you to examine the girl for any curses, seals… anything that would indicate the presence of a demon. If so, they are to be sealed immediately. In the meantime, I have to convince Hiashi of this foolishness he deluded himself with, not to mention discuss the impending war between Kumo and Konoha to the council. " He sighed " Considering the events of tonight, nothing will come out as any of us planned. Nothing good can come out of any of this. "


	6. Reflections

_Author's note: I'm extremely, truly sorry for disappearing without a trace. Life caught up to me, as well as my grades and, well life. You guys know how life can be. It bites you in the ass and causes you to disappear for a whole year? Studies and life and hard decisions tend to do that to people..._

_Long story short, I was momentarily kicked out of residence and am back in a comfortable home. I've been struggling with money for a good part of the year, having to sell most of my stuff to get by (my television, PS3 and computer among some. ) I was pissing lots of people off with my problems, and didn't want to impose on anyone._

_I'm now back at my parents house, and getting back to the scene. Some of you have been waiting for this chapter, and I hope it makes up for the long wait... It is short, but it's a taste of what's to come. I'm not gonna upload chapters every day, maybe once a week or two. Just to say, I'm back and I want to thank everyone that's been patient with me :)_

_o_

_o_

_o_

Nothing had gone as she had wanted. All she had wanted was to go home to her family, kiss her sister and her mother and promise to always stay by their side. To make her father proud, thank her cousin, learn to know her uncle better. Because at that moment, the last thing she wanted was to be alone.

And yet, she woke up in the hospital, greeted by a white ceiling and a bland decor. Deathly silent hallways unnerved her, and memories from the day before assailed her relentlessly. Hinata felt alone, was alone for the first time in her five years of life. She was used to having branch members surrounding her, and though they resented the young girl, Hinata was happy having family close to her at all times. She was used to noise and chatter, and now the silence tore at her. Pulling the too-thin sheets to hide her face, she started sobbing uncontrollably. Cries wracked her small body, and the hospital sheet quickly absorbed the tears rolling from her red eyes. Sitting up and bringing her legs to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them, hiding her face from any who would come and see.

When she finally opened her eyes, she noticed that the hospital suddenly had turned too white. She couldn't see anything, appart for the immaculate ceiling and floor, which seemed to meld together far too well. She looked around herself, rising up to her feet and unsuccessfully tried activating her Byakugan. When she thought she would start crying again, a familiar figure stood in the distance.

_Juu._

Walking slowly towards the creature, she noticed him staring at her with an expression she had never seen before. Wincing slightly as she tried to put a name on the look, she stopped before him. They didn't speak, simply analyzed each other. She suddenly felt self-conscious as the creature sized the child up, scrutinizing her every twitch and breath.

**" Are you really alone? "**

She didn't answer, simply lowered her head as the creature quietly judged her. Without waiting for her reply, he continued.

**" People think, that from the moment you aren't born human, and yet bear understanding of the world around you, you are deemed a demon. By these standards, I have lost my brothers and sisters who decided to embrace this label placed on us. I rejected these principles, and was rejected by everyone I knew. "**

Hinata didn't dare object. She just listened as the creature continued with his story, bowing his head.

**" I ran from my mother, my siblings who embraced the darkness people attributed us. We shaped ourselves to be feared, and ruined a world in which we could've lived normally. My brothers tore the flesh from still living bodies, and my sisters devoured capitals whole. My mother simply watched and laughed as humans, who had revered and adored her, respected her, were torn to shreds at her feet."**

At these words, the creature's head rose and a harsh gaze pierced through Hinata.

**" You do not know true loneliness. "**

He had said that with such conviction, that Hinata couldn't help but feel guilty. She however didn't bow down, and instead bristled at the harsh truth. Clutching her fists tight, she took a step forward.

" My father tried to kill me! " She spat. " The whole village must think I'm some kind of... of freak! I've been disowned, I can never again see my mother, my sister... and it is all your fault! "

She fell to the ground, shaking uncontrollably. No tears fell from her eyes, only pent up frustration seemed to leak from her mouth.

" They all wanted to kill me, everyone did because of you! I'd rather have died in that forest! I'd rather have my father run me through with his knife than live! " She screeched.

Her legs failed her then, hitting the cold hard surface of the immaculate floor. She had had enough crying, she just wanted to be angry. She wanted to scream at someone, and she knew that that someone shouldn't be Juu. She wanted to scream at her father, have him listen to her just once.

She wanted the loving father that she once had, back when potential meant nothing to him. Back when he had apparently scoured dozens of shops to buy a single necklace to commemorate her birth. His first child's birth.

She shook her head.

" I should be dead. "

Silence graced the room once again. She hadn't expected an answer, to her it was the hard truth. She should have been dead, but she wasn't. Her father tried to kill her and he failed. She thought the council would have killed her by now, but she was lying once again, to her surprise, in a hospital bed. The immaculate room had disappeared, leaving her alone with a single sentence echoing through her head.

**" Then why are you here? "**

Juu dissapeared, leaving no trace. Hinata rose from her bed, propped on her hands, observing her surroundings. She wiped at her face furiously, convinced she'd find tears, and frowned when she found none. She stared at her tearless hands, then at her arms, covered in strange winding symbols. Rubbing at them lightly, they prickled her skin with a dull heat, then nothing. To any other person, they could have been considered beautiful, but she only saw ugly, permanent markings that reminded her of her banishment.

That, and her survival.

Staring up at the ceiling, she noticed it had melted back to the sickening grey of the hospital, the floors tainted slightly yellow with use. She found herself sick just lying in this bed, in this room. She peered towards the door, trying once again to activate her Byakugan in vain. From the faint outline of the window, she could spy two figures, probably ANBU by the outline of their face.

She groaned, feeling her muscles wracked by the slight turn of her head. She lay back, closing her eyes, expecting her father to enter at any point now, kunai at the ready.

Minutes passed. Sleep had long left her behind, and moving about was out of the question. She simply kept her eyes closed, waiting for something, anything to happen. Half expecting her father to arrive at any moment, she only hoped he would be quick and effective. Maybe slit her throat; break the neck, a gentle-fist to sever the connections of the brain. Painless and quick was the best way to die; She only hoped it would be the case for her, if it had to happen.

When she heard the window open, she didn't react. When she heard faint patter on the floor, she only braced herself. When a hand found it's way to her mouth, her eyes flew open, demonstrating nothing but acceptance towards her fate. Then surprisingly, they reflected shock.

Not lavender grey, but bright blue eyes met her own.

" Can you do me a solid? Don't you dare scream. "


End file.
